


Hogwarts Faculty Day

by Antonio_Calavera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antonio_Calavera/pseuds/Antonio_Calavera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teaching at Hogwarts isn't all about magic, though McGonagall wishes there were a spell that could fix this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hogwarts Faculty Day

**Author's Note:**

> In one schoolyear, my university has had a calendar shift, a schedule change, a K-12 transition, and now a new government mandated core curriculum that wipes out half the classes I teach.
> 
> I dealt with it by writing this. Enjoy!

Deputy headmistress McGonagall cringed as she read the scroll containing the new Core Curriculum to the gathered Hogwarts faculty. Just a few more years until retirement, she thought.

"I object," said Flitwick, standing up. "We were willing to put up with half of the History of Magic syllabus being replaced with Merlin studies, but to do away with it altogether? How will our students understand the historical context in which they do magic?"

There were nods around the room. The fact that it was the part-goblin Flitwick who had mentioned this was lost on no one.

Professor Sprout followed with a passionate tirade at how foolish it was to merge the herbology and potions classes. "There is far more to magical herbs," she said, "than just ingredients for our concoctions!"

Snape stood up. "Agreed. Potions class demands a certain... pragmatic focus, which my esteemed colleague's field simply does not provide. If you'll turn to page 394-"

"I'll have you know that nothing is more pragmatic than understanding the natural world, Severus," retorted Sprout.

"Order, please," McGonagall said, pinching the bridge of her nose and gesturing toward the violently raised and waving hand of the student representative.

"Professor," said Hermione, "while we very much appreciate the addition of feminist theory to the Muggle Studies lesson plans, to do so by removing Arithmancy is... well," she hesitated, eyes shut, then blurted, "ridiculous!"

"We must all work together to weather the changes," she said, and mentally kicked herself. Any student writing such a thing in a Transfiguration essay would have been scolded for prevarication.

Not that there would be many more such essays. First years going without Transfiguration classes? Unthinkable! But there it was. Her class would be relegated to latter years for the sake of "building technical competency in our students." Idly, she transfigured her goblet into a kitten and petted it. It was soothing. She transfigured it back. Would any Hogwarts graduate retain this skill? Transfiguration was vital and took years to do safely, let alone master.

Replacing it was a new class called "Discernment of Magical Feelings."

Curse that meddling Ministry! As she trudged out of the hall, she glared once more at the scroll describing the new Hogwarts Core Curriculum, (signed, Dolores Jane Umbridge) and set it on fire.

As she stalked to her office, ashes trailing in her wake, she blinked at the incredible sight of Hermione hugging Professor Trelawney. "Where will I go if I can't teach Divination here," the seer cried, "this is my home!"


End file.
